my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Biohazard
"This was a bad idea, blyat..." ''-Tankovyy Kesudenshi, seeing Haiga's quirk in action. '''Biohazard (疾患, Shikkan)' is the quirk of Haiga Hassei. At it's core, Biohazard is a mutant-class quirk related to pathogenic organisms, allowing it's user to utilize disease, filth, and plague in order to fight. Details Biohazard transform's the user's body into a living breeding ground for a host of different diseases, including extremely deadly ones such as HIV, Hantavirus, Meningitis, Cancer (By overloading cell replication processes), AIDS, and two previously eradicated pathogens: the Black Death and Smallpox. The user, in a sense, is a walking filth golem. This makes the user a living Biohazard that is exceedingly difficult to stop or control. While quirks that cure others may be effective at preventing the user's diseases from spreading, it is usually not long until Biohazard reinfects a target or mutates to avoid the cure or potential vaccine. It is considered the antithesis to most quirks that heal or cure, as it's ability to replicate several deadly viral and pathogenical organisms can often overwhelm someone due to how much damage can be done in a short time with the right bacteria. Ironically, the user is also immune to Biohazard's viral tendencies, due to being the literal breeding ground for the armada of uncleanliness. While bad on it's own, Biohazard is also hard to deal with in a direct fight, as not only can it use some of the worst pathogens known to man, but it makes use of a special breed of cellular organisms dubbed Xaruens, which can construct different structures in record time. Combined with the inability to be sterilized and the power to transmit mixtures and strains of different diseases through the constructs and the body, Biohazard is lethal to the touch; a single scratch can prove fatal. Powers and Abilities Disease Manipulation/Creation Biohazard allows the user to generate, manipulate and create pathogens using several different kinds of mediums, all of which are capable of hindering, hurting, or outright killing infected. It can also mix these diseases to create a new strain that has special capabilities Symptoms Biohazard's diseases can cause a multitude of symptoms within an infected person. Severe symptoms are usually used to torture information out of people, though it is more so for Haiga's own morbid curiosity rather than actual information. Symptoms can be anything from a light nausea and coughing to severe lacerations across the skin, rotting flesh, blindness, and hypersensitivity. Usually, the worse the symptoms are, the more likely it will kill the host at the end of the torture. Pathogen Immunity Haiga is virtually immune to pathogens, since he technically IS a pathogen composed of multiple diseases. Sickness is practically a foreign concept for him, due to his body already concocting antigens, antibiotics, prions, parasites and a multitude of other bad stuff to defend himself against sickness. Disease Weaponry Haiga can use Xaruen organisms to create constructs to fight. Xaruen's are intensely conductive for biological agents and can infect someone as long as they somehow enter an orifice or wound. Some pathogens can even seep through the skin by using a base coating to get through and cause harm that way. Quirk Damage Pathogens engineered to mess up how DNA is read and cause mutations can damage someone's quirk to a point of irreversible damage, unless against a quirk like Causality or Rewind, or even Undo. It's similar to Death Dealer metal, only it can cause other kinds of suffering. Curing If Haiga does not wish to make one suffer more than they need to (A rare occurrence), he can engineer a counter-pathogen to eliminate the current one. However, it's dependent if Haiga can actually remember what pathogen was used. Haiga is also capable of curing diseases not made by him by absorbing it from the bloodstream. The curing process works by making an incision and then supplying viruses with a DNA package that contains antibodies to assist the immune system. This aspect of Biohazard is rarely used, because really, which is better?: A disease man using a disease to kill your disease so he can maybe give you a new disease or going to a flipping doctor? Symbiosis As the entirety of the user is disease, they can choose to inhabit a person to protect themselves and multiply faster, or act as a Symbiote and protect this person if they are tasked with escorting, protecting, or just like them in general. Unfortunately, unlike the Symbiotes, this symbiosis is rather one-sided and is often forced upon targets, without having access to a cool giant monster form that is weak to yelling and fire. Super Moves Toxin Bomb Infecting a target with a virus that encourages cells to bloat and self-detonate, Haiga is capable of creating suicidal bombers to slow down pursuers. Especially effective in urban areas, and can sometimes work on plants, though the ensuing explosions aren't very damaging. Muscular Spasms The target is infected with a parasite that is capable of replicating neurological impulses, causing muscles to twitch and spasm heavily. If focussed onto one target, temporary control over one limb is established. Necrotoxin A deadly biological weapon is released into the air, which enter the body through inhalation. Once inside, it rapidly emits killing toxins that liquify cells and cause massive body-wide breakdowns, killing a target in a matter of seconds. If the target has a self-healing quirk, they are rendered immune to Necrotoxin. Weaponry Xaruen Claws Designed to fight against human-sized opponents or non-quirk users, these claws take the form of three-fingered, one-thumbed knife-like talons that shred through one's skin quickly. If they draw blood, then it's insult to injury, wounds being the perfect entrance for a pathogen to finish the target off. On their own, they are more than capable of finishing off targets. The mass that is used for the Xaruen Claws can be extended to gain longer reach or fire off the talons as impromptu throwing knives. Xaruen Exoskeleton Surrounding the body of Haiga, the Exoskeleton is engineered as an impromptu way to hijack someone's quirk for use against their allies. The exoskeleton wraps around behind the target, concealing their vision and forcing them to use their attacks against allies without their knowledge. They can then choose to kill the person they have hijacked or simply leave. The Xaruen Exoskeleton is the most exhaustive, despite being the smallest. This is usually because a target tends to struggle heavily against the user. Xaruen Wings Wings of pure disease leave a trail of all sorts of filth in their wake, not only discouraging pursuit, but also allowing custom airborne viruses/bacteria to flow into the air and take down targets. However, the wings are ill-suited for extended flights, and salt water seems to damage them heavily. Somewhat simple, humans do not nearly have enough breast muscle in order to actually flap the wings for long periods of time, making these more of a gliding tool. Xaruen Tentacles Haiga can split his arms of infection into multiple tendrils to attack more than one target, or grab something from range. The tentacles are surprisingly durable and strong, capable of lifting an M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tank over his head before slamming it into someone to bury them six feet under! The tentacles are somewhat sensitive and can be used to search for targets. The Tentacles can also bundle together and become segmented to create a whip-like structure that is similar to the tail found in the quirk Extremity, only this time it can cause heavy viral damage and is a bit more manageable. The Tentacles are also strong enough to lift Haiga and around 3 people, due to it's magnificent pulling strength. However, it has poor pushing ability. Xaruen Cannon An improvised gun, the Xaruen Cannon collects material, junk, meat, organic material, whatever, and combines it into a projectile that's also SEETHING '''in filth. Scoring a direct hit with the cannon is capable of infection, as the combined stuff is usually in someway capable of creating wounds. Sometimes, depending on the material, the cannon is capable of firing explosives and even scalding water, though the latter is exceedingly painful for Haiga. The Cannon is the least used construct, mostly because how having badass claws and WINGS can overshadow a glorified gun. Advantages Akechi Kinetic Absorption Biohazard barely deals any form of kinetic damage to people with shock negation quirks, which seem especially prevalent in the Akechi family. Viral damage can cause tissue to decay, allowing Haiga to take on an Akechi with Kinetic Absorption head on with somewhat minor repercussions. Contact Quirks Quirks that require the need to touch something in order for their deadly effects to activate can be neutralized due to the nature of Biohazard. The entire user is plague personified, and touching it is a bad idea. Disadvantages Saltwater/Salt Some pathogens within Biohazard don't have the needed adaptations to balance out sodium levels when immersed in salt water. In fact, salt in general is somewhat toxic to the user. With how easy it is to gain salt and saltwater, you'd think that the user would be dead every time it attacked a beach. It's not completely killed if sprinkled with saltwater every time, but it's weakened greatly. Bleach (Formerly) Somewhat of a running gag due to the nature of Biohazard making Haiga a filth monster, bleach was formerly an effective weapon against Haiga in his early years. However, as the days came, Haiga has developed a tolerance and eventual immunity to the alkaline substance. It still stings to be sprayed by it, though. Strengths Not very focussed on physical damage, the areas Haiga fights in usually tend to be somewhat unharmed or intact. Viruses are versatile. Since anything can be written in the coding, it's possible for Haiga to create inconveniences for targets. Muscle Atrophy is a favorite. Can't get sick if you '''ARE the sickness! Weakness Biohazard's non-custom diseases can be cured somewhat easily. Not very physically damaging without the Xaruen constructs. Nuclear quirks are pretty good at neutralizing some of Biohazard's toxins, and are immune to a special virus specifically designed by the user to cause cancer, the radiation capable of targeting overgrown cells. Biohazard's range of filth is actually very short. If it lacks the mass to create the constructs, it has to get close for the target to breath in it's fumes and even then there is a high chance it can be warded off with a bucket of saltwater or quirks that allow a target to escape. People that are vaccinated are hard to infect with standard pathogens, forcing the user to create a mix. Biohazard itself is not a very good quirk at curing. It has to create a virus with instructions for cells to produce antigens that kill the offending pathogen AND the virus, to prevent the body form wasting resources, and even then the user has to remember what pathogen it used. Saltwater is extremely toxic to Biohazard's user, killing off the microbes quickly. Combined with the fact Japan is an island, the user is effectively isolated. Freshwater, on the other hand, nourishes the microbes. Xaruen constructs require biomass, which forces the user to eat organic life in order to form them. Of course, they can eat old structures to restore it, but that usually doesn't provide much. Healing factors can render a plague null, due to boosted immune system. Trivia * Biohazard was initially inspired by the plagues from Plague Inc, but later on was influenced by the Symbiotes from Marvel and Prototypes from Prototype 1 and 2.